Bitter Past, Brighter Future
by Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza
Summary: The past is the only puzzle piece missing that holds them back from happiness... But what happens when two friends cannot remember their past? ; It will focus on Hinata at the beginning and then move onto Naruto. ; Yaoi Don't Like, Don't Read SasuNaru, One-Sided NaruHina, ItaKyuu, no other pairings for now.
1. I Only

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT © **

** MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO © **

** THE SONGS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS ©**

* * *

…**..GCML…..**

* * *

_You've got the words to change a nation, but you're biting your tongue. You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence afraid you'll say something wrong… _

The words flowed out of her mouth as she sang along to the song that was currently playing on her iPod, one earphone hanging from the cord.

_You've got a heart as loud as lions so why let your voice be tamed? Baby, we're a little different, there's no need to be ashamed. You've got the light to fight the shadows so stop hiding it away… _

"Beautiful," he said, a bright smile on his face as he looked at her astonished expression.

"Thank you, I didn't realize that I was singing aloud. Sorry if I bothered you," she said, a sheepish smile playing on her lips.

"You didn't bother me, I actually thought that that was quite beautifully performed," he said as he took ahold of her other earphone and started nodding his head gently to the beat with an overwhelming sense of familiarity towards her.

"Yeah. We're all wonderful, wonderful people, so when did we all get so fearful? And now we're finally finding our voices, just take a chance come help me sing this…"

"That was amazing! I would not have thought that you had that voice in you," she said as soon as he stopped singing.

"Thank you, although, I do believe that you sang it best. You should try putting in a demo to a music producer… Here," he said as he handed her a card, "Just tell them that 'Kit' sent you, okay?"

"Alright, but will I ever get to hear your real name? I doubt **Kit** can be considered more than a nickname," she said, smirking at his taken-aback expression.

"Cute. One day we'll meet again and then you can learn my name," he said before walking off and exiting the classroom.

"Well, that was weird," she thought aloud as she looked around and realized that no one had noticed what had gone on between _Kit_ and her.

'… _But why did he seem so familiar?'_

….GCML….

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. But I'm doing my best and apparently that's not good enough. I have been swamped because of my AP and DE classes along with Band, UIL, and HOSA. I'm currently writing the stories on a notebook because this is the first time that I've been united with my laptop for something other than homework or anything really since Marching Season. Forgive me, but I will finish writing the rest of my stories and update them accordingly. I'm just posting this one up because I have a lot of it already written. One could say that I'm almost done but it's a short one, so no complaining. Sorry if I get on you guys' nerves. I just don't even know what I'm doing anymore.

Ja, ne!


	2. Wanted

**...GCML…**

(3 Days Later)

"Hello, how may I help you?" a young woman asked as the mysterious girl walked up to the desk.

"Hello, my name is Hinata. I guess I came here because I was a little curious and Kit sent me," she said slowly, smiling at the wide-eyed expression that the young woman held.

"You MUST be great, then. Kit doesn't just send any random person. Very well, go up to the ninth floor and the hallway will lead you straight to the producer," she said looking at Hinata with respect and new-found admiration.

…**GCML…**

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet, once you were gone we were not complete. Back through the years we reached for you, alas, was not meant to be! ... My dreams made me blind and mute. I long to return to that time, I followed without a word, my brother the fault is mine. So where do we go from here, and how to forget and forgive? What's gone is forever gone, now all we can do is live…_

"Feeling a little sentimental, are we Kit?" a red-head asked.

"It's nostalgia, but from what I'm not quite sure, Kyuu,"Kit said as the song ended. It had been the song that had marked the beginning of both him and Kyuubi's careers as singer and actor, respectively.

"You've found a promising talent, I assume. I hope this one doesn't turn out like all the others as soon as he/she gets a taste of our world," Kyuubi said, patting Kit on the back before sitting down next to him.

"She's different. She doesn't even seem to know or care whether she's really talented or not. If she had acted like all the others then I probably would've known right away, I would not have tried offering her a taste of this," Kit said as he turned to look at Kyuubi.

"Beep. Beep-"

"Who's phone?" Kyuubi asked as he reached for his phone.

"Mine… Let's go, she seems to be at the office right now. I wonder what _she'll_ have her sing… She has a nice voice but knowing _her_, she's going to put her to sing a completely different genre. I find it an awesome gift that she always knows what genre you'll do best in," Kit said as soon as he read the message that he had just received.

"Alright, we'll see what awaits us," Kyuubi said dramatically, laughing when Kit rolled his eyes.


	3. To Protect You

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does © All songs go to their respective owners © [*********Monster by Paramore] **

** I only own the plot ©**

…**GCML…**

"Now the pain is deleted and I will never repeat it! I will rise undefeated! I will not let you bring me down!"

"Stop, that was great! You have great vocal control. However, I was wondering if you could try this instead," the blonde woman said.

"Yes, I'll try it," Hinata said, smiling as warmth spread through her body.

…**GCML…**

***** "You were my conscience, so solid, and now you're like water. We started drowning, not like we'd sink any further. But I let my heart go; it's somewhere down at the bottom. But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen! I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive. Don't you ever wonder how we survived? But now that you're gone, the world is ours…"

…**GCML…**

"She's really good, Kit, you've found a diamond in the rough, that's for sure!" Kyuubi said as they listened to her singing, watching her intently when she grabbed a guitar and started playing along.

…**GCML…**

"Don't you ever wonder how we survived? But now that you're gone, the world is ours! … (Guitar Solo) … "When you find a strength and solutions, but I like the tension. And not always knowing the answers. Well you're gonna lose it… You're gonna lose it."

…**GCML…**

"Tsunade, do you really see her as more of a rock singer than any other genre?" Kit asked as he watched in awe.

"Of course I did, Kit. I knew that no one would be expecting someone like her to be really good in that genre as well," Tsunade answered with a smirk aimed at Kit's expression.

"I've got to admit it, I would've never pegged her as a rock singer, Tsunade. Kit, you really found a star here," Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Kit replied.

…**GCML…**

"That was awesome, Hinata! I can't believe how freaking talented you are. How come no one had discovered you before? They must not be looking that hard if they passed you up. They are all stupid, aren't they Kyuubi? No one seems to know talent anymore," Kit said, excitement turning into disappointment as Hinata neared him, aiming his question at the red-head.

"Déjà vu… Well, that was weird," she said before returning Kit's hug, not noticing the silent exchange between Tsunade and Kyuubi.

"… Anyways, Hinata, I would like to give you a talk about all of this and make sure that you don't suddenly change when you're in the spotlight. We don't want any problems with anyone," Tsunade said, leading Hinata away from Kit and Kyuubi.

"Alright, although I doubt that I would change much when I've been in the spotlight since I was born… I'll see you, Kit and… Kyuubi, I believe," she said, waving at them before exiting with Tsunade.

"Been in the spotlight since she was born? What does she mean with that?" Kit wondered.

"Well, it would explain why she didn't know who we actually were. Since she's always been in the spotlight, it's only natural for her to be a bit sheltered from all of this," Kyuubi said, frowning at Kit's slightly pained expression.

"Kit-"

"Déjà vu, that's what she said… Is it weird for me to have felt it as well?" Kit asked, hesitating for a second before collapsing.

…

"**Naruto!" **

…**GCML…**


	4. I Guess That

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does © All songs go to their respective owners © [*********Monster by Paramore] **

** I only own the plot ©**

…**GCML…**

"_Naruto!" _

"… Naruto?" Hinata questioned.

"Hinata, can you wait here for a second? I have a bad feeling about all of this," said Tsunade worriedly.

"Yes, go on. It might be important and one should always listen to their instinct," Hinata replied.

"Alright… Hinata, are you feeling alright?" Tsunade questioned as the younger one turned a paler color.

"… I- yes. Why does that name sound so familiar, though? It's a weird, déjà vu feeling, again… Sorry… Naru…to…" Hinata said as she suddenly collapsed.

"This isn't good, at all. KYUUBI! Bring Naruto in here, I'm afraid we're going to have to call an ambulance for him and Hinata. She's starting to remember, that much is for sure. She just apologized to Naruto. For what, I'm not quite sure," Tsunade said.

"Are you sure they'll be alright, though?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes, now stop worrying would you? Call an ambulance for them. This will definitely entail some type of problem. It will most likely be PTSD and we would not know how to properly deal with Hinata considering we haven't seen her in quite some time," she replied.

"Alright, I just hope you're right about them."

…**GCML…**

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… _

A figure lying on a bed suddenly shot up, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere; another figure turned towards the former.

…

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am, thank you. Although I should ask you the same question… Where are we?"

"At the hospital, Hina-chan. "

"Hina-chan? … I only ever let one person call me that. Were you waiting for me to wake up?"

"Correction, Hina, you only ever let two people call you that. I am just one of those two."

"Why would I have let you call me that?"

"It could've been us bonding over not having a mother figure around. It also could've been because we had dreams that were ever so alike."

"It was because we were the same… because even if everyone else had given up on us, we knew we could achieve things that were unimaginable at the moment. So- Ah!"

"Hina, are you okay?"

"No, sorry I just have a really bad headache… But I seem to have remembered you, Naru-chan. But I'll be lying down for now, this headache is just getting worse," Hinata said as she fell back onto her bed, her breathing turning even after a few minutes.

"You'll be fine," Naruto said with a smile.

"I certainly hope she will," a voice said suddenly.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he looked at the others after having had a jump scare with his sudden interruption.

"She'll be fine, she's always been a fighter," another voice added.

"Uh… Why are so many people waiting outside the room?" Naruto inquired.

"You don't remember them, do you?" Kyuubi asked, sadly.

"We're your friends. We have always been you friends, you just seem to have forgotten about us," a dark-haired teen answered.

"It's okay, we'll make you remember us!" added another person, enthusiastically.

"Guys! Calm down a bit, please. You can make Naruto remember you, you just can't give him your name. You have to do it by showing him things he may recognize such as an old place he used to visit, and it's the same with Hinata," Kyuubi said, sternly.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to work harder to make him remember us. Although, it will be hard to not say our names. Not for the duck over there, all his vocabulary seems to be is a monosyllable thing, because it's not even a word," another brunette joked.

"… Hn."

"See what I mean?" he added.

"You'll be fine," Kyuubi said, turning to Naruto and ruffling his hair.

"You hadn't done that in a long time, Kyuu," Naruto said softly with a gentle smile as he leaned into his brother's touch.

"It never seemed to be the right time. You hadn't yet needed it before," Kyuubi said.

"Maybe, just maybe, not everything is a bad thing," said the 'duck' as he smiled softly at the image in front of him, shocking those around him who decided that he was right and smiled at the brothers.

…**GCML… **


	5. Was Not Enough

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does © All songs go to their respective owners © [*********Monster by Paramore] **

** I only own the plot ©**

…**GCML…**

Naruto turned to look at the teen that had spoken and tilted his head. "Who may you be?.. Wait. Don't answer that, I know you can't," he sighed.

"You're still and idiot, aren't you?" the teen said, smirking.

"Hey, as much as I love that you got to finally meet my brother again, even if he doesn't know your name… Don't go around calling him names, that's one of the reasons why I couldn't stand having the two of you in one room," Kyuubi said, taking a breath in the middle of what he was saying.

"Even if what I said was true?" the teen asked.

"Yes, even if what you said was true," Kyuubi said exasperatedly.

"Hey! That's mean, Kyuu," Naruto said, pouting.

"Anything for you, Kit. Now, I do believe that I have somewhere else to be, excuse me," Kyuubi said, exiting the room.

"Well, it seems that we can't overload your brain with information, idiot… What are we to do?" the dark haired teen continued.

"Wow… He has never talked this much when it was just us… You really missed him didn't you?" a blonde girl asked, teasingly.

"I have an idea!" someone suddenly shouted, making them all jump.

"Hinata? When did you wake up?" Naruto asked, as he nursed the hand he had just hurt, then suddenly he let out a pained groan and held his head.

"Naruto, are you alright?" the teen from before asked.

**(FLASHBACK) **

"_We'll be friends forever, promise?" a chibi Naruto asked. _

"_Promise. You better not forget this, Naru-chan," a dark haired chibi replied. _

"_I won't forget, Sasuke! That's a promise. Believe it!" Naruto said with a laugh. _

**(END of FLASHBACK) **

"Naruto? Naruto, are you alright?" the teen inquired, freezing at Naruto's next word.

"Sasuke?"

…**GCML… **


	6. Hopefully

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does © All songs go to their respective owners © [*********Monster by Paramore] **

** I only own the plot © **

**(Previous Chapter)**

"_Naruto? Naruto, are you alright?" the teen inquired, freezing at Naruto's next word. _

"_Sasuke?"_

**(On With the Story)**

…**GCML…**

"I can't believe that I didn't remember. I'm so sorry, Sasuke," Naruto rambled on as he looked at Sasuke then looked away rapidly.

"It's alright, Naruto," Sasuke said, "I know that it wasn't your fault, I would never hold something like this against you."

"Aw, this is nice and sweet and all, but… Can you guys hold off on your cheesiness for when you're alone, lovebirds?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"We are not lovebirds, Hinata!" Sasuke and Naruto both yelled out at the same time.

"Well, your coordination certainly says something completely different," Hinata said, smiling innocently.

"You know what… I think that I want a room to myself, nurse!" Hinata continued.

"What? Hinata, there's no need-"

"For you two, there is. You have so much to catch up on and besides, I remember all of their names," Hinata said, as she was wheeled out of the room and into another, everybody else following except for Sasuke.

"Well, we can at least speak freely now," Naruto said, lowering his head in what seemed to be shame.

"Ugh, really? Naruto, I thought I told you that I understood, in fact I know I did, and every one of our friends heard me," Sasuke said, sighing in irritation.

"It's just- I'm sorry I broke our promise," Naruto said softly, glancing up with tear-filled eyes at Sasuke whose eyes widened when he realized what Naruto was talking about.

"Dobe, you didn't break our promise. After all, you remember, don't you?" Sasuke said, smiling at Naruto softly.

"Teme! Don't call me that… But, yeah… Sorry," Naruto said, rubbing his eyes as he tried getting rid of his tears.

"Idiot," Sasuke said, as he tried not to blush at the adorable image in front of him.

…

"Bakas, the both of you," Hinata suddenly said, and both turned to find her standing at the door.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because the both of you can't see that the person in front of you is deeply in love with you. Honestly, and I thought that Naruto was the clueless one. Everyone besides you two knows that you love each other and it's only because you're both really stubborn and don't want to admit it. You know what would make everyone happy? If you just admit it to yourselves and let the rest of the world who didn't know… It would make me, oh so happy, to see two of my dear friends finally be happy… with each other," Hinata said, her eyes tearing up with crocodile tears.

"… Hina, please… stop," Naruto said, uncomfortably.

"…"

"… Sasuke-teme! Say something to her, make her stop!.. Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto said, aggravatedly.

"I'm not the weird one here, she is! Just look at her, she's planning something! Why else would she-"

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, "I have for quite some time. I could never find the words to tell you or the courage," he continued, walking towards a frozen Naruto.

"Please, say something? … Naruto?" Sasuke said with an almost indistinguishable tone of despair that Naruto heard quite clearly, snapping him out of his shock.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said as Sasuke turned away dejectedly, "… for taking so long to answer. I guess that I never did want to admit it to you or to myself. I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto said, smiling brightly at Sasuke who turned around to hit him on the head.

"Dobe, I thought for a second that-"

"Please! As if Hinata would've let me do that. I would've been signing my death certificate if I had even tried to deny it," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke and hugging him.

"Shut it, I was being an idiot for a second. I'm so glad it was only for a second, imagine if I was like you… No, don't. I can't see myself being an idiot all day, every day," Sasuke said, tightening his hold on Naruto.

"… Okay! Glad to see that settled," Hinata said, walking back towards her room.

"Thanks, Hina," Naruto said softly, smiling when Sasuke let ended the hug only to grab his hand.

…**GCML…**


End file.
